What happened in the Forbidden Forest
by Dream Author
Summary: AU! Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and Ravenclaw Ariadnne Mason find Draco Malfoy in the Forbidden Forest. They watch as he cries for his mother's death. Warning: if you're a Hermione fan then caution. Nothing major but she shows some hate towards Draco.


**FYI this is a One-shot so don't get too excited, if you like this one, read my others, they are alot better**

**Draco:**

Draco stood in the Forbidden Forest. Rain poured down from the sky and caused Draco's vision to become bleary. But still, he could make out the shape of his mother's grave in front of him. what a horrible time for her to die, right in his seventh year. He knew no one was around, so he let massive tears to cascade down his face.

His beach blonde hair was plastered to his forehead and his once immaculate suit was soaked.

He chocked and gasped on unleashed sobs as he stood there in the pouring rain. Lightning struck. More tears fell.

**Ginny, Hermione, Ariadnne, and Luna:**

The four girls stood behind a large tree. "Is that him?" whispered Ginny as they watched the man fall to his knees.

"I believe so," answered Hermione, "what do you think, Luna?"

"I don't know, Hermione," she said quietly, "but why are we here anyway?"

"Because Ariadnne has a little thing called a crush," Hermione sneered as she referred to the fourth girl.

"Well that and we wern't going to let her go alone, especially in the Forbidden Forest," countered Ginny.

"Don't worry, Ariadnne," said Luna defending her fellow Ravenclaw, "I can see the attraction, but is that really him?"

"Could be," said Ginny, "you cannot miss that hair."

"Well I think It is," said the fourth girl. She took a tentative step forward.

"Ariadnne!" hissed Hermione, "what are you doing?"

Ariadnne took another step.

"Ariadnne, come back now!" said a very anxious Hermione.

"Calm down," said Ginny, "she's got the right idea. I think it is him."

This time both Ginny and Luna took a step forward with Ariadnne. "But I don't think this is a good idea," Hermione said again.

"Hermione, you're acting like a real jerk right now. I don't know about you, but the three of us have nothing against him. You might, but I care. It's not his fault he isn't as brave as Harry or as caring as Luna, because you learn from your parents. So are you coming or not?"

Hermione followed reluctantly.

After a few seconds is silence she spoke. "You're right, Ginny. You do learn from your parents."

When they got a bit closer, they realized it really was Draco.

"That must be where they buried Narcissa," said Luna.

"Poor Draco "'whispered Ginny.

Ariadnne nodded in agreement.

"Well I don't think we should bother him," Hermione said.

"Then you can leave," said Ariadnne a bit harshly. Hermione was quiet after that. Ariadnne then took in a deep breath and spoke. "Draco?"

**Draco:**

Draco spun around on his knees when he heard the voice speak to him. There, standing in front of him were four girls. Even he had to admit they were quite a sight.

He recognized the Looney Ravenclaw called Luna Lovegood, the weaselette known as Ginny Weasly, the other Ravenclaw girl with jet black hair and piercing eyes called Ariadnne Mason, and that Mudblood Granger.

Luna's wild blonde hair was soaked and now lay heavily against her back. Hermione's hair had definitely straightened out over the years but if still had some volume to it and it did the same as Luna's. Since Ariadnne and Ginny had straight hair it was plastered to their faces, although Ariadnne's hair was much longer.

He stood there. Tears were camouflaged by the rain. Thunder cracked throughout the sky.

**Ginny, Hermione, Ariadnne, and Luna:**

"I've gotta go," Hermione said. Then she ran.

"I'll make sure she's ok," said Luna aimlessly, "and Draco doesn't need a crowd of people to see him right now."

Ginny nodded and then Luna disappeared in the rain.

As the girls approached him, he didn't move. Bloodshot eyes stared back at them.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Ariadnne. She picked up his hand and held it in hers.

"We all are," said Ginny, "you should go inside. You're going to catch a nasty cold."

"Go away, weaselette," he snapped.

Ginny looked at Ariadnne. "He's right. I think I'll go now."

"What?"

"Yeah, I think you can handle things," then she pulled her aside and whispered, "plus, I'm not the one with the crush. I care about him, but not in that sorta way. I gotta get back to Dean."

Ariadnne watched Ginny turn and walk away in the rain.

"Draco," she whispered, "are you ok?"

"That's a stupid question," he muttered through tears.

Ariadnne dropped his hand that she was holding. She brought her arms around his slightly taller frame and enveloped him in a hug.

Surprisingly, she felt Draco's arms wrap around her too. They held onto her tightly and he sobbed. "I'm sorry, Draco," she whispered to him as he cried.

When they broke apart, Ariadnne pulled a rose out of her cloak. She gently placed it on her grave. Then she grabbed Draco's wrist and lightly pulled him away and back into the castle. Rain poured down their backs as they ran for shelter in the castle. Lightning struck.

**One Shot! Read my other stories plz**


End file.
